Random Redwall tale part two
by Ruerain
Summary: part two of my wonderful tale. Is Cluny becoming friends with Matthias? And is Stonefleck getting steamy with Ruerain? Find out in part two


Now here's what's happening in the rooms... at the same time.

Room #111

"Alright, who's been using my toothbrush!" Vizka Longtooth yelled, storming out of the bathroom. Everybeast present were too busy cheering on Fortunata and Ungatt Trunn.

The two were in a dance battle. They were busting out moves on the Dance, Dance Redwallution game their room had. They danced to the song "Just dance" by Madam Lala.

Sweat beaded off Ungatt's muzzle. "Ha nobeast can beat the king of dance!" he boasted, doing the robot.

Fortunata swerved her hips like a belly-dancer. "Fat chance, cat. I was born to dance. You lack the hips for this. Let someone who actually has curves win!"

Ungatt hissed and started doing the "moonwalk" in a fast pace. "This would've been easier if someone hadn't chose Madam Lala for the music" Ungatt groaned.

"Hey, I happen to love this song, thank you very much" Muggra said in defense of his favorite musician. "And it was Cheesethief's fault for volunteering you two to play against each other."

Growing rather impatient of being totally ignored, Vizka slinked behind the game and unplugged it. This was followed by moans from the rest. "Hey, we were playin' that" Cheesethief groaned, spilling his chips and dip.

Vizka stood in front of them. He folded his arms and tapped his footpaw. "Alright, since now I have everybeast's attention, I'll repeat what I said earlier. Who, and I don't care who did it, has been using my toothbrush?" His eyes glowed dangerously. Everybeast shuffled their paws nervously as the golden fox eyed them.

Suddenly Cheesethief spoke out, "It was Ungatt, I swear. He ate a bunch of tuna and used your toothbrush, that's the truth, honest!" The golden fox eyed the cat. Ungatt's tail went between his legs and he slunk down, ashamed.

"Is it true, kitty?" Vizka asked approaching the cat warlord. Ungatt covered his head in defense. He started crying.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't find mine, and yours was the first one I saw. And besides, I'm saving you from embarrassment, because your toothbrush is pink. I'm sorry, I should've asked" he wailed with tears running off his whiskers.

Fortunata and Muggra snickered as they found out that his toothbrush was pink. Vizka fixed the two with a frosty glare. They went silent and ran to their beds. They pulled the covers over their heads and quickly fell asleep.

Only Cheesethief, Vizka, and Ungatt were left. Ungatt dried his eyes on a nearby towel. "Please don't harm me, I didn't mean to" he sobbed.

Vizka placed a forgiving paw on the cat's shoulder. "No worries mate. Besides, it's just a silly ole' toothbrush" he said smiling. They cat sniffed, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The two went to their beds, leaving Cheesethief to sleep on the cot on the floor. Shrugging slightly, he slowly turned out the light then lay down on his cot.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of gentle snoring, and the sound of Muggra singing "Just dance" in his sleep.

Hating that song, and being in the bed near Muggra, Fortunata stuck earplugs in her ears to block out the sounds. Then all were in peace. Then Vizka got up then walked back into the bathroom.

"Who's been using my clawclippers!" he yelled, waking everybody in the room.

Room #222

Cluny and Matthias couldn't stop staring at each other with evil eyes ever since they left the main room. All the beds were taken, all but one. Matthias and Cluny eyed it.

Then they ran towards it, biting and scratching each other.

"I saw it first!"

"Nuh-uh, I had my stuff on it!"

"No you didn't, pip-squeak!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ratface!"

"Cheese-breath!"

"One-eye!"

"Potato peeler!"

"Scardy-rat!"

They two continued arguing for five whole minutes. Suddenly Nipwort yelled from the top bunk of his bunk-bed, "Shut up and go to sleep!" The two stood silent. Nipwort covered his head with his pillow then fell asleep.

Cluny and Matthias stared at each other with competitive glints in their eyes. "Let's flip a coin, heads I get the bed, tails, you get it, agreed?" Cluny said pulling a coin out of his wallet.

Matthias nodded in agreement. Cluny flipped the coin. It landed with tails up. "Yes!" Matthias said in victory. Cluny growled at him.

"Two against three!" Cluny challenged. Matthias nodded. Tails again. "Three against four!" After twenty flips, tails kept winning.

Cluny fumed with anger. Then he calmed down, "I'm going to man up, and sleep in the sleeping bag. Besides, it's a little kid bed."

Matthias turned red with anger. "It isn't a little kid bed, and I'm not a little kid!" Matthias barked, lying on his won bed.

"Sure, whatever you say" Cluny said sarcastically, unrolling his sleeping bag. He crawled in, and then fell asleep, snoring loudly to annoy Matthias.

Matthias gritted his teeth. "Will you stop it Cluny!" he yelled at the rat. Cluny ignored him and snored louder. Nipwort put two cotton balls in his ears to block out Cluny's snoring.

Matthias took out a pair of earmuffs and placed them on his head, then fell fast asleep.

Skalrag sat on his bed, and sighed sadly. Blaggut (who was in the bed next to him) turned over to the sad fox. He shook Skalrag worriedly, "What's wrong Skalrag. Cluny keeping you up?"

Skalrag let out a sigh. "Oh Blaggut, it's just that, I have a crush on Fortunata, but she's in a different room."

Blaggut sat up, and then patted Skalrag's back comfortingly. "Aww, it's okay mate, you'll see her in the morning" he said, cheering the sad fox up.

Skalrag gave a small smile. "You know, you're right mate. Well good night" Skalrag said lying down and falling asleep.

"Nighty-night" Blaggut whispered falling back asleep.

All was quiet, except for Cluny's snores. Suddenly, Matthias's voice called out, "Ugh, Cluny, say excuse me next time!"

Cluny plugged his nose. "It ain't me. You're just blaming me for your gas!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Nipwort yelled. The two fell silent and went back to bed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Room #333

Redtooth gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He scarcely noticed that all the beds were taken. He was to busy talking to himself in the mirror.

"Oh Redtooth, did anybeast say how sexy you are. Oh really, I never knew, please tell me more. Wel-" Redtooth was interrupted by a female sable.

"Please shut up, some of us are trying to keep a sane mind. Thank you very much" she sneered from her queen-sized bed. Redtooth turned to face the snotty sable.

"Who asked for your input, Vilaya? Hey, where's my bed?" Redtooth asked realizing that all the beds were taken.

A reedy voice answered, "You have none, and all the beds are taken, thanks to you. Beats sleeping with Urgan, he kicks and drools, he even sucks his thumb."

"I do not! That's Nagru, not me!" Urgan yelled pointing an accusing paw at the wolf pelt, which was at the other end of his bed.

Groddil rolled his eyes, "Dude, the wolf's not alive, he's just a costume you wear to make yourself look fiercer." Urgan plugged his wolf pelt's ears in defense.

"Gasp, don't say that to him! He has feelings too you know! It's okay baby, which crippled fox didn't mean to harm you" he said petting his wolf pelt's head soothingly. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have friends."

Groddil bared his fangs. "I do have friends, it's just that they're not here!" he growled in defense. Urgan laughed.

"Ha, name one" he challenged. Groddil rendered speechless.

"Uhh, Ungatt Trunn. Yup, he's my best buddy!" Groddil said boldly.

"I ain't your friend! I just said that so you can invite me to your birthday party!" Ungatt's voice said from the other side of the wall.

Groddil frowned in sadness. He curled into a little ball, and started crying. "Nobeast loves me, they all want to be friends with the popular vermin" he sobbed.

Ashleg put down the magazine he was reading on the table that was near his bed. He sat up on his bed, and then crawled over to Groddil (their beds were next to each other).

He handed Groddil a cell-phone. "Here mate, entertain yourself if you're so lonely." Groddil dried his eyes then accepted the cell-phone.

Then he hesitated. "B-but I can't take your phone, you'll need it" he said giving the pine marten the cell-phone.

But Ashleg gave it back to him. "Take it, it's an extra, I have a ton of cell-phones, I don't need this one."

Tears of joy ran down Groddil's face, and then he gave Ashleg a tight hug. Ashleg blushed, then pushed the fox off him. "No problem mate" he said lying back down.

Five minutes later, everyone was fast asleep, except for Redtooth. He looked from bed to bed.

He groaned and whimpered silently. "What about me? Can I sleep with any of you? No answer? Okay, I guess I'll sleep on the floor tonight" Redtooth sighed, curling into a little ball on the hard wooden floor. He then fell silently asleep.

Redtooth tossed and turned on the floor. He continued whining and moaning quietly. He stood up then tip-toed towards Ashleg. He didn't want to sleep with Urgan, because he thought that the dude was weird for sleeping with a corpse.

He shook the pine marten gently. "Psst, Ashy, can I sleep with you tonight?" he whispered into Ashleg's ear.

Ashleg didn't reply. Redtooth shook him a little bit harder. "Please mate, can I?" he asked again. Still no reply. Seeing that what he was doing was pointless, Redtooth plopped down on the floor by Ashleg's bed.

Suddenly, Redtooth got an idea.

Room #444

"Spam, spam, spam, junk-mail, spam, spam, spam, spam, trash, spam, spam, spam, spam, more junk-mail, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, important message, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, and more spam" Stonefleck said to himself while deleting messages on his cell-phone, while lying on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

Ruerain looked around the room. She was dressed in an over-sized shirt, which looked like a short-cut dress on her. She held a towel and a toothbrush, her hair was still a little damp.

She frowned slightly because all the beds were taken. Suddenly she got an idea. She approached Stonefleck, who just turned off his cell-phone. Rue blushed then cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me, there's no more beds, and I was wondering, can I sleep with you?"

Vallug, who was lying on the bunk above Stonefleck, heard her. He took out his right earplug, from his Ipod, out of his ear. His eyes widened in fear. Disturbing thoughts went through his mind as he imagined Stonefleck saying yes.

He began to feel really uncomfortable with sleeping above two lovers, especially if they were... well... you know.

Leaning over his bed to look down at Stonefleck, he shook his head and hands wildly and kept mouthing 'no'. Stonefleck paid no attention to the dirty minded ferret.

Stonefleck smiled sheepishly. "Yes, you may" he said scooting over to let the ratmaid have a spot. Rue sat down next to Stonefleck.

Rue had her legs up to her chest. She was still blushing. Halftail and Slagar were lying in their beds on the other side of the room.

Halftail had a 'aww' expression on his face. Slagar lied on his belly, and supported his chin on his paws. The two were sighing romantically as their focus was on the two rats.

Vallug lied on his bed. He went on his side with his face facing the wall. He rolled back and forth emotionally. He curled into a ball and rolled, and rolled. He was crying softly as well as whimper. He started chewing on his pillow for comfort.

Ruerain stroked her damp hair nervously. Stonefleck sat up. He started to blush too. He scratched his ear nervously.

After a few failed times of trying to speak, Stonefleck finally spoke, "Uh Rue, h-have you ever... kissed someone... before?"

Rue chuckled shyly. "N-no, you?" she asked blushing more.

Stonefleck's tail waved nervously. _She said no, how am I going to do this? Ugh I'm so nervous, what if she decides to hate me? Okay, here goes nothing_, he thought.

Stonefleck cleared his throat. "Well Rue, uh-" Stonefleck was interrupted by Slagar and Halftail making mock kissing sounds.

"Come on, ole chap, and kiss her already!"

"Yeah-BURP, show how much you-BURP love her!"

"Do it, kiss her now, wot!"

Stonefleck grabbed a pillow and threw it at the terrible two. Halftail fell over on his pillow, and Slagar buried his face in the bed. Halftail and Slagar quickly fell asleep, though they weren't sleeping. They just lied there, making fake snoring sounds.

Stonefleck turned his body at Rue. He gently held her paw and held it to his chest. "Rue, I-I... I love you" he whispered to her.

Ruerain placed her free paw on Stonefleck's leg. "I do too" she said.

The two then closed their eyes, and then kissed.

Five minutes later, they turned out the light and went to sleep.

Vallug was still in his weird land of mind, and gently cried himself to sleep.

Room #555

Gulo was in charge of taking care of the three young ones. Farran was already asleep, so Gulo appointed himself as, "Nanny of the night."

The room was sprayed with rose scented air-freshener, brought by Gulo. "Alright, is everybeast ready for bed?" his voice boomed.

There was a long silence, and then Vitch spoke out, "I have to use the bathroom!" Gulo helped the young rat out of his hammock bed.

"Okay, but hurry back now" he said to the rat as he hurried to the bathroom. Vitch arrived back three minutes later. "Okay, now is everyone ready?"

"I'm thirsty!" Baddred squeaked licking his dry lips. Gulo gave a faint grunt.

"Sure, hurry back though." Baddred ran to the water cooler near the end of the hall. He came back into the room then crawled under the covers. "Better?" Gulo asked the fox. Red nodded.

"Okay now is-" Gulo was interrupted by Prince Bladd. "Yes, Bladd?" Gulo said frustrated. Bladd stared doing the potty dance.

"I have to pee!" he squeaked. Gulo nodded, and then the ferret rushed to the bathroom.

When Bladd came back, Vitch whined, "I'm thirsty!" Gulo rolled his eyes then allowed the rat to get a drink of water.

Right when Vitch went back to bed, Baddred complained, "I need to go to the bathroom now!" Gulo nodded. The little fox ran to the bathroom.

Soon as he arrived back, Bladd cried, "I'm hungry!" Gulo allowed the ferret to get a quick snack.

As the ferret snuggled between his blankets, Vitch and Red yelled, "We're hungry too!" Gulo was really starting to lose his temper, but he allowed the two to leave for snacks.

After they arrived, Vitch spoke again, "Wait, I gotta go potty again!"

After Vitch was done with the bathroom, Bladd ran in after him. The Red got up to get another glass of water. Then Vitch ran to get another snack. Bladd went to get another glass of water. Red ran to the bathroom again.

Vitch tugged at Gulo's shirt. "Read us a bedtime story, mister Gulo" he squeaked handing Gulo a book. He started reading.

Then Bladd whined, "I wanna piggy-back ride!" While still reading, Gulo allowed the ferret to climb his back.

Red wailed, "I want you to read all over agian, I missed the beginning!" Gulo started reading from the beginning again.

Then Vitch cried out, "Wait mister Gulo, I forgot my bear in the kitchen!" Gulo allowed the rat to get his bear. When Vitch arrived back, he cried, "Bear wants to hear the story too, start all over!" Gulo was really starting to lose it.

Thirty minutes later, after a thousand more bathroom, drinks, and kitchen trips, everyone was tucked in their beds.

"Alright, is everyone ready NOW?" Gulo said turning out the light.

Everyone nodded then went to sleep.

Just as Gulo fell asleep in his own bed, Vitch squeaked, "I need to pee again."

And finally Room #667

Shadow sat at the desk their musky old room had. He was typing busily at his laptop. Mhera was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Sawney tossed and turned in his bed. "Guys, I'm boooorrrrrddddeeee!" he complained. Fangburn was busy ironing his suit.

"Well, why don't we do something to not make you so bored" he said putting his suit on a hanger.

"Agreed" Shadow said balancing a pen on his nose. Face it, Shadow was suffering from writer's block.

Halfchop nodded dumbly, "Kachunk!"

Suddenly, Mhera got an idea, "Why don't we play a game!" Everyone stared at the otter. "Well, it's something" she said blushing.

Then Fangburn tapped his chin in deep thought. "You know, that's not a bad idea. But what game?" he said sitting on his bed.

"Kachunk!" Halfchop suggested. Everyone stared at the rat as if though he was weird, which he was.

"No! How about, I spy?" Mhera suggested. The others nodded in agreement. "So, who's first?"

Shadow was too busy watching the old clock that hung on the wall. "Hmm how 'bout you Mhera, since you're the one who suggested the game" he said, taking his glasses off his muzzle.

Mhera blushed, "Oh well, I guess I will since I'm the only female here... and the only woodlander. Okay, I spy with my eyes something... black." Everyone looked around the room for something black.

"Is it the curtains?"

"Nope."

"Cluny's cloak?"

"No, it has to be something in this room."

"Shadow's laptop?

"Not exactly, keep trying."

"This pen?"

"Nuh-uh, try harder."

"Fangburn's suit?"

"Keep looking."

"Your book?"

"Nope, guess again."

"My kimono?" Shadow guessed.

Mhera clapped her paws. "Yes, you got it!" Mhera yelled excitedly. Fangburn shushed Mhera by putting his paw over her mouth.

"Sawney fell asleep as soon as the game started" he whispered in her ear. Fangburn was right; Sawney was asleep in his bed. Taking in the good idea, everyone headed for their beds then fell asleep... except for Shadow.

He turned off his laptop, and then walked towards the door. He turned out the light. "Tonight's the night, she'll arrive" he said to himself as he walked out the door.

Well now, here's what happens, a few hours later... (WARNING MAY CAUSE SEIZURES!)

Fortunata was having a very difficult time sleeping. She wasn't used to sleeping on a super soft bed. And Ungatt was snoring really loud, Vizka was talking in his sleep about badgers with scars, and Muggra was loudly singing Madam Lala songs in his sleep.

Fortunata covered her head with her pillow to block off the horrible sounds; she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Cheesethief standing over her.

"Can't sleep huh?" he asked sitting on her bed. Fortunata sat up and yawned.

"Not a wink, it sounds like a horde of fat toads in the summertime in here" she said stretching her arms.

Cheesethief gently grabbed her arm. "Well, let's get out of here, and go on an adventure, together" he said smiling. Fortunata hesitated for a moment then nodded in agreement.

She got out of bed, and then put on her bathrobe. Both she and Cheesethief silently tip-toed out of the room, leaving the loud beasts behind.

Fortunata turned for a moment to here Muggra sing.

Because you know that baby I  
>I'm your biggest fan<br>I'll follow you  
>Until you love me<br>papa,  
>PAPARAZZI<p>

Fortunata snorted in disgust then walked out the door, closing it behind.

Cheesethief searched around blindly for a way to go. "Fortunata, I can't see in the dark anymore, can you?" he asked straining his red eyes.

"No, but I got these" Fortunata replied, handing Cheesethief a flashlight. Not seeing one before, Cheesethief examined the strange thing, and then pressed the 'on' button.

He accidentally shined the light right into the eyes of a rat walking down the halls. "AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGG I'M BLIND! OH BADRANG HELP MEEEEE!" he screamed rubbing his sore eyes.

Fortunata snached the flashlight away from Cheesethief. "You dumb-$$, you've blinded the poor creature!" she yelled, hitting Cheesethief with the flashlight.

The rat that had the light in his eyes, regained his eyesight back. He walked over towards the two. "What are you dunder-heads doing out this late?"

Cheesethief rubbed at his throbbing head. "We couldn't sleep, who are you?" Cheesethief half moaned, half asked.

"The name's Wulpp, and I was looking for my friend Bucktail. He left for something, but now I can't find him. Can you help me?" the rat asked, scratching his head.

Cheesethief was about to protest when Fortunata shoved him aside. "Sure mate, we'll help you, right, Cheesethief?"

Cheesethief couldn't think of a thing to say, so he nodded his head. Then the two along with their new friend and skipped merrily down the hall.

Cluny tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed his nightmares. He was frolicking in the flowers on a sunny day, when all of a sudden, the flowers turned to thorny weeds. The sky blackened. It grew very hot as fire shot up from the ground.

The sound of a giant bell filled Cluny's ears. He covered them and knelt down on his knees. Evil cackling from many robed mice filled the air. Big badgers started eating stuff animal replicas of Cluny. Cluny's horde rats danced merrily around Cluny's grave, all wearing daisy-chains.

Cluny started breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping off his muzzle. He started running away from his demons. He ran and ran, stepping on hot coals and thorns along the way. Broken shards of swords and glass, pierced his footpaws, but he kept running. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BEASTS!" he yelled, but his voice was drowned by the roars of his pursuers.

He crawled into a cave, and scrambled on all fours out of the other end of the cave. He looked back, the pursuers where still hot on his trail, literally, and they started firing fire-arrows at him. He nimbly dodged the arrows.

He climbed a tall mountain, to escape his pursuers; they then died from the rocks he was hurling down at them. He made it to the top, but a beam of lightning struck the ground around him, forming a ring of fire around the rat.

I went down,  
>Down, down<br>In the burnin'  
>Ring of fire<br>And it burns,  
>burns, burns<br>The ring of fire,  
>The ring of fire<p>

An eerie voice sang. Cluny held his head in pain. "STOP, STOP, STOP PLEASE!" he yelled as tears gushed out of his eye. The eerie image of a ghost appeared right in front of him.

The ghost slowly faded into a young version of Cluny. Cluny's eye opened wide as the young rat approached him.

"Jublenarris?" Cluny gasped. The young rat nodded, he kept his face straight, and then he pointed his scythe at a horrifying monster.

The monster was dark grey, with black, light grey and red markings. It had crimson torn wings, and a bone mask, with blood-red and red designs. It swished its long, deadly tail dangerously. Its long, black horns glistened in the light. Its breathing was ragged, and it bared its razor-sharp teeth.

Cluny stared at the creature with fear in his eye. The creature stared back at Cluny with its black, red snake-like eyes. Cluny placed a paw on his mouth, to prevent himself from puking from the creature's foul, dead odor.

The young rat then drew a circle of fire with his scythe. Then the creature stood on all fours. "This creature happens to be a friend. SAVE HIM!" the young rat yelled, signaling the creature. Then without a split second, the creature lunged at Cluny, knocking him flat on his back.

Cluny gasped from the sight and smell. Then the creature placed a paw on Cluny's neck, and started choking him. "JUBE, HELP ME!" Cluny gasped out, but the young rat disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

A strangled cry came from Cluny's mouth. Then, grinning wickedly, the creature raised its free paw, and dug it long, sharp claws into Cluny's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cluny yelled, waking everybody in Room #222. Nipwort fell out of his bed, and landed on the floor with a hard, THUMP. Then passed-out from the impact.

Cluny scrambled out of his sleeping bag, and placed a paw on his chest. He grabbed his shirt, and panted non-stop. His sleeping bag was soaked in his sweat. He started hyperventilating rapidly.

Matthias jumped out of his bed and started shaking Cluny. "CLUNY, WAKE UP MAN! COME ON MATE, IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE!" he yelled, slapping and shaking Cluny to awaken him out of his trance.

Cluny's eye went back to normal, and he started breathing normal. "Whew, I just had the worst nightmare ever. AND STOP CALLING ME MATE! I AIN'T YOUR FRIEND!" Cluny said, wiping sweat off his brow.

Matthias jumped back several inches because of Cluny's outburst on him. "Sorry Cluny, I was just being nice."

Cluny crawled out of his sleeping bag. Suddenly, reality hit him like a ton of Joseph Bells. Matthias, his sworn enemy, was being kind to him.

He slapped himself in the head. He then stared at the wall that was in front of him. "Thank you, Matthias, for helping me" he said quietly, closing his single eye. Matthias's ears perked up. Cluny, the rat he swore to kill, was thanking him.

"Y-you're welcome, Cluny" Matthias stuttered silently. Then Cluny got up and sat on Matthias's bed. Matthias sat down next to the shaken-up rat. "So, what happened?" the mouse asked placing a paw on Cluny's back.

Cluny stared forward. "I'll tell you, EVERYTHING."

It was very quiet in room #333, the only sounds were the sounds of Urgan sucking his thumb. Everyone was at rest.

Ashleg slowly woke up. He licked his dry lips with his dry tongue. His throat and mouth felt like sand. He was dying of thirst.

Still half asleep, he rolled over on his side. His eyes were half open. Suddenly they widened. There, sleeping in his bed, right next to him, was Redtooth.

Redtooth was facing Ashleg, he was snoring very softly. Ashleg was shaking with rage and horror at the rat sleeping with him. Suddenly, Redtooth grabbed Ashleg, and hugged him like a teddy-bear. The rat was still asleep.

Redtooth then quietly mumbled, in his sleep, "I'm still sleeping, Ashy." Snapping out of his trance, Ashleg yelled then grabbed his wooden leg and brutally hit Redtooth off the bed. The force of the impact was so strong, that it caused Redtooth to go flying and crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

Redtooth moaned as he slowly woke up. He rubbed his two now black eyes, sleepily. He yawned and cracked his back, and then he looked at the pissed-off pine marten. "Ashy, why'd you wake me up?"

Ashleg put his wooden leg back on. "BECAUSE YOU WERE IN MY BED!" he yelled at the rat.

Redtooth frowned. "Well I would've slept with Groddil, but he put spikes along the edge of his bed, so I have no way of getting on" Redtooth whimpered, slowly standing up.

Steam shot out from Ashleg's ears and nose. His face burned deep red with anger. He was so hot that his sheets were beginning to smoke. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH CLUNY!" he roared as fire came from his mouth.

Redtooth smiled weakly. "Now my dear, if I slept with Cluny, he would've kept me up all night" Redtooth inquired, taking his headfur curlers out.

Ashleg was fuming with more anger now. "BUT STILL, YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED BEFORE YOU WENT ALONG AND DID IT!"

Redtooth brushed his beautiful red fur with his favorite pink brush. "I did, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"SO, I'M AWAKE NOW!" Ashleg yelled getting out of bed. He stormed to the door.

"Where're you going, Ashy?" Redtooth asked dumbly. The pine marten slammed his wooden foot on the ground.

"I'm going to get a drink, all that yelling made me really thirsty" he answered, with a dangerous tone in his voice. Redtooth jumped up gleefully.

He skipped happily towards Ashleg. "Well Ashleg, how 'bout I come with you, I need a drink t-?" Redtooth was interrupted by Ashleg putting a paw on his mouth.

"Whumth thu mathher?" Redtooth asked through Ashleg's paw.

"Shush, I hear somebeast coming" Ashleg whispered urgently. He let go of Redtooth's muzzle. Both rat and pine marten had their ears to the door.

They listened intently as the sounds of somebeasts approaching. "Listen Redtooth, here's what we do-" Ashleg whispered to the cross-dressing rat.

A cold breeze blew in the main room as a mysterious figure glided across the stone floor. The figure's green eyes glowed like emeralds in the darkness. The figure wore a large, white kimono, and a crimson sash.

The figure's black hair blew gently across her face. The air about her was all but mysterious, and dark. She stopped at a large window. The grey, light shone on her, making her look more mysterious. Dead leaves blew past her footpaws as the breeze blew.

Her facial expression remained blank as Shadow appeared from the shadows. He silently approached her. His face was calm but serious.

He bowed politely to her, then spoke flatly, "The cursed one's here." The figure turned her head to look out the window.

When she spoke, it was a faded whisper, showing no emotion in her voice, "Yes, the clouds say so. Are you ready to show them, Shadow?" Shadow nodded slowly.

"Yes, but there is one problem. He seems to have... fallen... in love" Shadow said, stopping next to the figure.

The figure chuckled dryly and wickedly, "Hmm, so he has. He finally softened up and fell for the being. But what the being doesn't know, that she's fallen for a creature: the creature, of all darkness and curses. That's when you come in, Shadow. Show the being the true form of that... thing."

The figure's words were cold, and filled with hatred. Shadow's heart stopped for a brief second. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, he needs to know the truth, right, Kalza?"

But the figure was gone, she vanished without Shadow noticing. Shadow sighed then took out an arrow-head with a shark tooth tied to it. The tooth was dyed with the blood from a seer.

Shadow whispered to himself, "The truth... the curse... the creature."

(okay, creepy Furuba moment)

Vallug slowly opened his eyes. He grunted, and then shifted position. He lied flat on his back with his eyes staring at the ceiling. Quietly, he got out of bed, and then climbed down to the floor.

He very quietly and carefully, tip-toed towards the door. He stared at the two rats, who were sleeping peacefully. He in relief that they weren't doing it. He opened the door quietly, then walked out, unaware of the watching eye of Ruerain.

Vallug carefully closed the door, and then walked down the dark hall. He quietly hummed a little song, and then started singing it to himself.

I did my best to notice  
>When the call came down the line<br>Up the platform of surrender  
>I was brought but I was kind<br>And sometimes I get nervous  
>When I see an open door<p>

Close your eyes, clear your heart

Cut the cord  
>Are we human, or are we dancer?<br>My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
>And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer<br>Are we human, or are we dancer?

He stopped singing when he saw somebeast in the distance. The person was quickly approaching him. Distinctly, he ran behind a plant, and crouched low.

He moved some plants around to look at the person from his hiding spot. He remained silent.

Ten minutes past, and still no person. Vallug was growing very bored as well as tired. His eyes started to droop, and then silently, he fell asleep.

Five minutes later, he heard footsteps. The sound of someone grunting woke the ferret up. He rubbed his eyes then gazed out of the plant.

A person wearing a pink nightgown, paced in frustration. She was slowly talking to herself in her unique accent.

Not taking a chance that she might be an enemy, Vallug crouched into a leaping position. A few minutes past and Vallug's nose started to itch.

He smelt the flowers, and then started to feel the feeling. Not taking it anymore, Vallug sneezed. Spraying snot and spit all over the plant.

The person stopped pacing, and looked around franticly for where the sound came from. "Hello is somebeast 'ere?" she asked, still looking.

Seeing that his cover had been blown, he did what he had to. Very quickly, he leapt out of his hiding spot and landed right on top of the person. She screamed from surprise as the ferret ambushed her.

The two struggled for a few minutes, Biting, scratching, and rolling on the stone floor. They stopped, and gazed into each other's eyes.

The maid, who happened to be another ferret, stared into Vallug's sea-green eyes. She was much younger than Vallug; she was like about ten years old.

She gulped in fear. Her coral-pink eyes were wide with fright. Sweat trickled off her whiskers. She was trembling violently as the grown ferret pinned her down.

Vallug was just as frightened as the ferretmaid. Suddenly the ferretmaid squeaked, "Well, vat do ye wants vrom me?" Vallug quickly got off the ferretmaid.

"S-sorry miss, I thought you were an enemy" he stuttered nervously. The ferretmaid brushed herself off. Then stared at Vallug.

"It's okay sir, I vas just lookin' for me bruder, Bladd. Ave' you seen hims?" she asked standing up.

Vallug nodded then stood up. "Yes, he's in his room. Oh sorry for the bad manners, My name's Vallug, Vallug Bowbeast" he said holding out a friendly paw.

The ferretmaid smiled. "Name's Princess Kurda, expert swordbeast" she answered, shaking his paw,

Vallug gazed around the halls. "So, what's a pretty, young maid like you doing out at this hour of the night?" Vallug asked.

Kurda scratched her arm shyly. "Well, let me tells yous about it."

Ruerain was wide awake. She had spied Vallug leave. She sat up then gently shook Stonefleck. "Hnh?" he stirred.

Rue shushed him. "Vallug left his bed, I think he thinks we were... ahem, doing it" she whispered. Stonefleck rubbed his eyes then sat up.

"Hmm, and you're worried huh?" he half said, half yawned. Rue nodded.

"Like what if he reports something, it could mean danger" Rue said, getting out of bed. "I'm going to stop him."

Stonefleck watched her leave. He sighed then got out of bed. He followed her. He was still a little bit asleep, but he was awake.

He walked right up to Rue's side. "Hmm, so where'd you think he went?" he asked her. Rue peered through the darkness.

"I dunno, looks like he went this way, but I'm not sure" she replied doubtfully. Then they stopped at two separate halls. One on the right and one on the left.

"Okay, now we're lost, which path could that ferret had taken?" Rue said disappointed. Suddenly, Stonefleck got an idea.

He pulled out his cell-phone. "Rue, do you have a cell-phone?" he asked. Ruerain nodded then took out her cell-phone. "Okay, here's what we do. I'll take the left and you take the right, we'll keep contact with our phones. If either one of us finds him, call, okay."

Rue nodded in agreement. Then they went their separate ways.

In Room #555, two of the trouble-makers were wide awake. Vitch looked down from his hammock bed, and whispered down to Baddred, who was wide awake.

"Psst, Red, I'm bored, wanna do something fun?" Vitch whispered down to the fox. The fox quickly scrambled out of bed.

He helped Vitch out of his bed. "Like yeah mate, It's IMPOSSIBLE to sleep the way Gulo sleeps. Plus I had a lot of Dr. Nutmeg before we went to bed, so I'm wide awake" Red whispered urgently.

Vitch nodded then smiled mischievously. "Then let's leave this room and explore this mansion and look for hidden treasures" he snickered as they tip-toed to the door.

They silently closed the door, leaving poor Bladd behind with the poisoner and the gardener.

They quietly walked down the halls. Examining the walls, floors, pictures, and furniture as they passed.

Baddred snickered slyly. "Isn't this fun mate, sneaking out at night when nobeast's up to catch us?" Vitch quickly shushed him.

"Use a whispering voice, somebeasts have very good hearing. And besides, I think I found something" Vitch whispered, pointing to a bookshelf.

Red suddenly became interested in the rat's discovery. The two examined it. Then Red sighed doubtfully, "So, it's just a boring ole' bookshelf. Nothing but dusty old books." Vitch shook his head.

"That's the point, all the books are old and dusty, except this one" he said pointing to a book called 'Twilight's realm'. The two looked at each other. Without even a second thought, Vitch grabbed the book, but it wouldn't come out.

He tugged at the book, trying to get it out. "It's stuck, help me, Red" he grunted. Then Red joined in. They tugged and pulled to get the book free. Suddenly, after much work, they heard a CLANK.

Vitch stood with eyes wide open, holding the book in his paw. Then in a split second, the bookcase slid sideways, revealing a door.

The two youngsters stared at the small door with eyes wide, and jaws open. "V-Vitch, maybe we should open it" Red said shakily. Vitch gulped in fear and approached the door.

His knees were shaking as he placed his paw on the doorknob. He turned the knob. It shifted slowly, then the door creaked wide open.

The two stared at the dark, spooky inside. They were shaking in fear as well as excitement. Putting on a brave face, the two entered. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

They ventured through the creepy, cobwebby, dusty hallway. It was terribly dark. They held paws to prevent separation. They stroked their paws on the walls, to guide themselves through the eerie hallway.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Vitch screamed as he tripped over an object. Red knelt down by his comrade.

"Are you okay Vitch? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Vitch rubbed his footpaw. "Yeah I'm okay, I just tripped over this torch" he grunted, holding up the torch. Red grabbed the torch and inspected it blindly.

"Vitch, do you have anything that can make a flame?" he asked hopefully. Vitch searched through his pouch, and then pulled out a box of matches.

Red took the matches from Vitch. "Dude, where'd you get the matches?" Red asked surprised. Vitch shrugged.

"I stole them from Cluny when he wasn't looking."

Red sighed then stroked the match then lit the torch's end. The light filled the hallway. The two looked around in awe.

The whole hallway was creepy. It was a dark-slate color, and was made out of stone. There were painted images of vermin killing woodlanders, and badgers in battle. The scenes were gruesome, almost like a blood-bath.

Vitch and Red shivered in fear. The hallway was very cold, and smelt like death and evil. Then Red saw carvings in the wall. "Vitch, look at this" he whispered, pointing to the carvings on a wall.

The two inspected it. Vitch scratched his head in confusion. "I can't make heads or tails of what it says. I look like it's written in Russian" he complained.

Red stroked the carvings. Then smiled. "I can, it's written in Foxian, the ancient language of foxes. Only a few that aren't foxes can read it."

"Well, what does it say?" Vitch asked.

Red put the torch closer to the carvings then began to read.

Those who enter these halls  
>Break all the laws<br>Their lives grow short  
>Due to an evil sport<br>They shall be killed by a curse  
>For those who did the worse<br>They will drown in their blood  
>And will die with a thud<br>Cowards will cry in pain  
>As it will rain<br>With the blood of others  
>And weep like mothers<br>Those who enter... will suffer

Red finished. The two were shaking with fear. They hugged each other for comfort.

"R-Red, I wanna go back to the room. This place is scary" Vitch cried. Red nodded in agreement.

"Let's get out of here!" Red yelled, dragging Vitch with him. The two ran towards the door, but to find it shut tight.

They pushed and pushed with force, but the door wouldn't open. They were trapped.


End file.
